A New World
by Oldfart
Summary: A spin off from my Story The Cavern
1. Chapters 1 and 2

A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe or any other.

This takes place at the end of the Cavern Chapter two.

Chapter one

For an instant he felt disconnected, dizzy and intense pain as miniature lightening played across his body. His body didn't feel right it felt younger; as he started to pay attention to the screaming and sights around him he saw that he was a few blocks from were Buffy used to live, and a strong feeling of déjà vu. He still feeling disconnected he looked down at the envelope in his hand with his name on it, opened it up and started to read.

Dear Brother

You are in the year 1997 and it is Halloween, right now you need to get to Ethan's and stop the spell, this will send you back to your time and place, sorry but I needed your abilities to change the future of this world.

P.S. Kick Ethan's ass for us all and tell him that we, you and me, know all about G-man's past, especially all about Eyghon.

Your Brother the Xan-man

Let's just say that the words that Xander spoke in several languages were not for young ears, I'm not sure if it was even good for adult ears.

Xander quickly checked to see what he had for weapons and found that all he had was his hyena katana, he also did a "systems check" on his body and found that he had all of his Vampire/Immortal hybrid abilities. When everything checked he took off at full Vampire speed to Ethan's.

Ethan was having a great time watching his Scrying mirror at all of the destruction and terror his spell was causing when he heard his shops front door crash open, when he turned to see what's going on he found a sword at his throat and the person holding it was the dark haired boy who had bought a trench coat and a toy sword yesterday only now he had a real sword and he was a Vampire in full game face.

Xander watched as Ethan's face paled and he could smell his fear and urine as Ethan pissed him self. Xander couldn't help himself he had to say it "ah a happy meal with legs, so lunch do you want to tell me how to stop your spell or do I get to plaaay?". By this time

Ethan was about to leave a serious skid mark in his shorts just pointed to the Janis statue and said "you have to break it".

"You're no fun" quipped Xander with a pout, as he spun kicked the statue in to the wall and had his sword back at Ethan's throat as he felt his Brother leave his body.

Xander was all business now as he spoke "You Ethan Rayne are never to return hear again if you do I will kill you slowly, and I know the history between you and Ripper and I know all about Eyghon. You have one hour to leave not just Sunnydale but the U.S. because by tomorrow you will be the FBI's most wanted, do I make my self clear."

All Ethan did was nod yes then he ran.

Xander slumped as his face shifted back to human and he shifted from full vamp mode to his normal hybrid state, as he left the shop I could hear him mumble to him self "as a 23 year old mind with hundreds of years of memories do to the game, in a 17 year old vamp, immy hybrid body, I'm getting to old for this crap!"

Xander went home and crashed, he will deal with the others and the consequences in the morning.

Chapter two

Xander was feeling better when he arrived at the school the next morning. He figured the reason he was so tired last night was the spell effect on him combined with the stress of setting everything over the last week, all he needed was a good night's sleep. As he came down the hall towards the library his vamp enhanced hearing could hear Buffy, Willow, Joyce and Giles all talking at once, taking a deep breath, going into full Immortal mode to hind his vamp side from Buffy and putting on his Xander the clown face entered the library.

Buffy turned towards the door and said "Xanders here" a couple of seconds before he walked in.

Xander took it all in as he entered, everybody was looking at him with stone faces, and the strips of paper he had slip on them for last night on the table. A weak "what's up guys" came out as he tried to look innocent.

"Don't try to look innocent with me Alexander, you're the one who put these slips of paper on us which means you knew before hand about the spell last night" Said a furious Joyce.

Everybody watch as Xander the clown disappeared an a serious young looking man with old eyes, who radiated power, replace the Xander shaped friend they thought they knew. Making them all want to take a step back.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?" asked a nervous Giles

"The slips did they work?"

To answer the question Willow levitated and Buffy jumped up to the ceiling and stood upside down on it like Spiderman and popped her bone claws from her knuckles just like wolverine.

"And you two?" Xander asked Giles and Joyce

"Yes Xander we appear to be immortal just like the slips say with some interesting memories to go with it." answered Giles polishing his glasses.

"Thank god" sighed Xander as he collapsed into the nearest chair pulling in his quickening.

Everybody just looked at him as the feeling of power disappeared and Xander was looking more himself.

Xander held up his hands and said "before you all start asking you question all at once I'll try to answer the obvious ones, the spell last night was a chaos spell using a bust of Janis, created by an old friend of Giles by the name of Ethan Raynes and before you go all Ripper on us he left in a hurry last night when a master Vamp told him to leave or die last night and Buffy before you ask he was a good guy and he wasn't Deadboy. Also Buffy if you were going to say that it is your job as a slayer don't, you are not the slayer any more you are no longer the Chosen one, a pawn for the PTB." So he told them his story and why he did what he did to save them and what happened last night. After all was said and argued, they calmed down, Willow got on the computer and put Ethan on the FBI's most wanted list as armed and dangerous, also they decided to make Saturday a beach day and just relax.

Oh you want to know what happened to Spike and Drusilla? Well Buffy got to use her Shinny new claws Halloween night and found out that bone works just as good as wood so Spike is dust in the wind and as for Willow she can through a mean fire ball and Drusilla didn't have a chance. They also saved Cordy from "Jojo the dogboy" and it was Willow who punched out Larry the Pirate.

TBC?


	2. Chapters 3

A New World Pt 2

**Destiny's Dragon**: I have some undefined planes for the Cavern as a vehicle to create other stories for me or others, and I hope this part is shows you some of those feelings you were asking about.

Buffy

Xander was right in that Ford did show up this week, I was happy to see my old friend from Hemery, but like Xander said, he isn't a student at the high school and he is hanging out at the Sunset Club, and when I paid attention to my new sense of smell, I could smell the cancer in him. Right now I just want to hit Xander for changing me like he did. Sure I'm faster and stronger than I was, I went from being as strong as a master vamp to being able to beach press 10 Tons, I don't need to carry Stakes any more because of my claws, I also heal in seconds what use to take all night and I can cling to walls and ceiling like a bug and my senses are twice as strong. I guess being out from under the Council and the PTB is a good thing but right now I just don't see it.

Willow

Buffy is sad about her friend, he turned up like Xander said happened the first time. With the change that Xander did to us, especially Angle, Buffy and Angle found their "Love" for each other was gone. Boy if Darla wasn't already dust she sure would be now, both of them wasn't happy to find that their feelings was just a spell. I think that Angle is happy with the change he doesn't have to worry about and or fighting Angelus any more and he can enjoy the sun again. O and Jenny is getting the cold shoulder from Buffy and I think Giles is upset with her as well be cause of the lies she has told us, of course we haven't told her of Angles change of status. I just wish there is some thing I can do for Ford, that doesn't involve some seriously dark magic to cure his cancer. I'm glad that Xander changed me, I can see how easy it would have been for me to go bad with no one to guide me, I can get so into the learning a knew thing and not thinking of the consequences and can I say the levitating thing is great.

Giles

It hurts me to see Buffy so sad and there is nothing I can do to help her. I talked to Willow in seeing if we could use my new found Immortality to cure his cancer, I think Joyce did the same and Xander wasn't sure if using him would work, because of his unique situation, but we couldn't find any books on this that didn't use black magic and kill us in the process. Then there is the problem of Eyghon showing up soon as well, Bloody Hell.

Xander

Well this sucks, Ford showed up right on schedule, Buffy is sad and I think she wants to pummel me, I don't blame her, Angle is sad for Buffy, but he is also a happy Vamp for his new status as a souled vamp and I can't call him deadboy any more since he now has a pulse, it's weak and slow but it is there, damn. With Spike, Drusilla and Angelus gone, we don't, I hope, have to worry about the whole Acathla thing and Jenny and Kendra and who knows how many others will live. Giles is on alert for Eyghon and I've all ready taken care of Ted and the swim coach, which leaves Oz, Kindestod and the Ghosts at school to watch for this school year, Kinderstod might be a problem since Buffy was sick with the flu the first time, with her metahuman immune system now, it would take a case of Ebola just to give her the sniffles, of course I haven't told her about the how her healing factor has slowed down her ageing, I told Joyce and Giles about it, that Buffy's ageing has possibly slowed down to around a 100 to 1, meaning that she is going to be around 420 years old before she looks old enough to drink. Next year, the big one is the Mayor, with a possibility of Anyanka, the MOO thing, and my be Buffy's 18th birthday if the council didn't get the memo about the lack of a slayer in Sunnydale. And then there is Faith, if Kendra lives what happens to Faith, I've given all of the info that I know about Faith's History to Giles, hopefully Miss Price can find Faith and adopt her since she is a potential. May be I should find away to go to Boston this summer and check, if Miss Price hasn't found her by then.

Joyce

I don't know whether to hit Xander or kiss him, I really didn't look for ward to getting old, its not so much the gray hair and wrinkles, well maybe a little, no it is the Idea of winding up in a Retirement home wearing a diaper and being helpless and useless and possibly mindless, that's what scared me about getting old. Now I don't have to worry about that, now it is the fact that I will out live my child. Buffy and I had a big argument about her patrolling and the fact that she isn't the slayer any more and didn't have to go out any more, but in the end we both couldn't live with the idea that somebody may died because she wasn't there to save them and be cause of Xander she now had a better chance of surviving her battles than before, and Xander told me that if she survives the bad guys that she has a good chance of seeing her 1000th Birthday and appear to be ten years older, she wouldn't appear to be my age for another 2000 years, I don't know whether to be happy about this or sad and I don't think Mr. Giles knows ether.

Jenny

Some how Giles and the kids have found out about me and my mission, and the Curse. Although I would never admit it, Xander stated the whole mess succinctly, "who in there right minds would put a loop hole in a curse put on a Vampire called the scourge of Europe", of course having met some of the "elders" of my clan I can see why some of the other clans consider my clan the black sheep or as one put it what a bunch of inbred hicks. I get the feeling that something has happened to Angle, I could have sworn I saw him out in the daylight yesterday leaving the back of the library, when I left work, but that's impossible for a Vampire, I'm going to have to see what's going on, if Giles would just talk to me.

Oz

Who was that Red haired girl I saw Halloween?

Cordelia

The Losers are just getting weirder, the end must be near Xander is actually getting a fashion sense; oh what does Harmony want now!

TBC?


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willy

Things have been weird here for the last five months, even for Sunnydale, the slayer was thought to have been killed since Halloween, but she has been seen at the mall and the school just not patrolling. But her Watcher, Mother and the red head have been seen out, kicking ass. The Watcher and her Mom patrol together and they are using swords as if they were born with them, you would think that the were headhunters, but the demons that would know say that they don't smell of ozone like the "immortals" do, plus they stay away from hellmouths and the few vamps that have tried to feed off of the watcher and survived say his blood is like drinking Holy Water. Then there is the red head, Willow, the stories that the demons and vamps are telling is, if you see her and she is wearing black leather, run and if she in a small girl voice says "bored now" you can kiss your ass good by, since she has learned to levitated the throw fire balls and has blessed her clothing. Then there is her body guard, a werewolf that is like no werewolf any body has ever heard of before, he isn't under the effect of the full moon he goes out on any night he feels like it, he's bigger, faster and stronger than the werewolves that we are familiar with, plus he is smart and knows how to fight. The worst is the two new hunters in Sunnydale a male and a small female, no one knows what they look like or what they are, they both wear dark clothes and black dusters with hoods on them and all you see when you look in to the hood is the blackness of nothing, a void and their voices seem to rumble from the grave. They both carry swords and are both inhumanly fast and strong and she has some nasty claws as well. If that's not bad enough, the stories about Angel are just as weird, he's been seen in daylight, he changed into a wolf or an eagle, and he's been seen laughing and so on. Its got so bad that my business is booming, my bar has become an unofficial neutral territory, if you don't cause any trouble and get your food from a "bar" not from the humans you are more or less safe, so a lot of the demon and vamp population have started to come to the bars in town that cater to them and feed there to stay alive. I'm going to have to look for a bigger place.

Xander

Well things were looking good until a Vampire by the name of Ed showed up at the library and he was scared, more of what his Idiot leader was up to than us. It seems that the "master" vamp in question had found Acathla and had put it together and of course wants to activate it. Ed is an unusual Vampire, it seems that he was turned by a minion, wanting a minion of his own, in other words an idiot who got dusted the same night that Ed was turned. Being the smart collage student that he was he joined a gang to survive, but he knew that if the Earth is turned to hell that he would fall to the bottom of the food chain and all he wanted to do was "live" and not get dusted and to do that was not to do anything that would bring attention to your self, and you did that by getting your blood from an animal or bottle and stayed away from the raping and pillaging. Sometimes I wish more Vamps were like Ed, it would make life here a whole lot easer. Then there's Willow, she seems herself more or less during the day, at school, she is just more confident about herself, but when she puts on her black leather, she lets out her inner vamp, when I got up the nerve to ash her about it she told me that she is using the patrol as a form of therapy, her home life wasn't any better emotionally than mine, where my parents were drunks, hers almost didn't exist, they were always gone, Willow more or less raised her self sense the age of 6, that plus the way the jocks and cheerleaders treated her in school, she has a lot of anger issues to work out. When we got some walkie talkies to keep in touch with each other, on our patrols, she was the one who came up with our call signs.

Willow (Glida)

Oz (Lobo)

Giles(Ripper)

Joyces(Wild Child)

Buffy(Kali)

Xander(Anubis)

Angel(Alucard)

Willow Named herself after the good witch of the north from the Wizard of Oz, Oz Spanish for wolf, Giles well it was his rebel name, Joyce let slip once that she was a bit of a wild child as a teen, Buffy sense her change can rip thru the bad guys like an angle of death, so Willow named her after the Indian Goddess of Death, plus the spell I asked her to put on our hooded dusters, to keep the hood up and to hide our faces and voices, Me after the Egyptian God of Death and Angel after a Japanese cartoon character based on Dracula. Miss Calander is still helping us and I think knows that the curse on Angel is broken but she hasn't told her people about it, which is getting her back into good graces with Buffy and the rest of us, but I think that the relation ship that Giles and Jenny had before will never be the same since he and Joyce have be patrolling together, although I have seen the three of them together and they seem to be very happy to be together, ew. Speaking of Joyces, it was a surprise to find out that the Immortal exist here and Joyce's Halloween inducted Memories have her Married to Conner McLeod from 1945 to 1975 and that he taught her sword fighting and she is very good if a little rusty, it was funny to see her kick Buffy's ass the first time they spared. Right now we have a demon and a master vamp to take care of.

Giles

I got a letter from Miss Price the other day, it seems that Faith has finally accepted her especially when the adoption paper work cleared and she is now Faith Price. Miss Price is now mom to Faith and she is coming out of her tuff Bitch shell a little bit and actually cried at the news that Miss Price is her official Mom.

Oz

I wonder what Willow has planned after Patrol to night? I need to get the band ready for our gig in LA for the weekend.

Angel

I love flying, but I have to tell the others that I have found were Acathla is being kept and that it is well guarded, you would think that they are afraid of somebody or something was going to steal it. I would who would do a thing like that?

TBC


End file.
